


Breaking in the New Morph

by 182crazyking



Category: Eclipse Phase
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182crazyking/pseuds/182crazyking
Summary: Felix gets temporarily sleeved into a new morph. Sex ensues, naturally.





	Breaking in the New Morph

Sander sat restlessly in the resleeving clinic’s waiting room, absentmindedly bouncing his leg and browsing his messageboard feed. Felix was taking forever, but Sander couldn’t blame him—nothing is worse than resleeving in a hurry, especially if you’re tied to that morph for a while. And according to the description of the operation they were about to accept, Felix would be married to his new morph for at least a week.

Suddenly, a nurse (in an Ayah pod, natch) poked her head through the door. “Mr. Marilius?” Sander cleared his mesh windows and stood to follow the nurse into the resleeving room.

“Apologies for the wait,” she said, “But the resleeving process has completed. Minimal loss of continuity and somatic rejection.”

“Good to hear,” Sander said. “What’s the morph like?”

She looked to an ecto in her hand. “A male Exalt variant. Augmented skeleton, respiration, and regeneration. Genetically engineered for toughness and precision.”

“No Neurachem?” Felix’s usual morph didn’t cut it on their assignment—for some reason, Neurachem was restricted on the habitat they were policing.

The nurse shook her head. “Well, here we are. I’ll give the two of you a minute alone, if that’s okay.”

Sander nodded and stepped into the resleeving room, and the nurse closed the door behind him. There was a figure standing in the room, clad in simple undergarments, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Felix’s new morph had a similar height and body type, but the similarities stopped there. In addition to the new morph being male, it had shaggy brown hair instead of Felix’s usual long red locks, and it boasted a much greater muscle definition hinting at a subtle strength. Sander caught himself staring at the muscles in Felix’s shoulders as Felix examined himself in front of the mirror.

“Well, how do you like it?”

Felix turned to face him. Sander immediately recognized Felix’s body language, and the glimmer behind the new morph’s eyes definitely belonged to Felix, even if the voice was different. “I don’t feel as cute. Or as tough.”

“Yeah, I like your old morph a little better, but there’s no shortage of eye candy on this one either.” Sander’s eyes trailed down Felix’s new body.

Felix rolled his eyes and sighed. “At least wait until we’re out of the clinic to give me bedroom eyes.”

“As long as you’re sure you can wait that long,” Sander teased. Felix flipped him the bird as he pulled on his clothes—simple pants and a nice jacket rather than his usual jumpsuit. “C’mon, let’s get back to the hotel.”

They walked back to their hotel, making light conversation about the messageboard threads and news stories Felix had missed while he was getting resleeved. The door to their room had barely shut behind Felix when he grabbed Sander and forced him against the wall, pressing his lips to Sander’s, eliciting a gasp.

Felix pulled away for a second before breathlessly kissing Sander’s neck. “Wow,” Sander smirked, “You just got done telling me not to tease you.”

“You know that resleeving makes me horny as fuck, idiot.” Felix’s words were muddled slightly against Sander’s skin, and he punctuated his sentence with a bite that made Sander moan.

“I’m not complaining.” Sander’s hand found the back of Felix’s head. His hair was short enough to run his fingers through without getting tangled.

Felix slipped his hands underneath Sander’s shirt and pulled it off before quickly going back to kiss his torso. After a few kisses (and a few gasps of pleasure), Sander put his hand underneath Felix’s chin and kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue into Felix’s mouth. He stepped away from the wall and pushed Felix down to the bed, bringing himself to sit on top of him.

Felix’s look of smug bemusement was comfortingly familiar; it was very him. “Since when were you ever on top?” He teased.

“I’m on top often enough. But I’m still not topping you,” Sander returned the tease. He peeled away Felix’s jacket, then his undershirt.

“Smartass…”

Sander started at Felix’s collarbone, trailing kisses slowly down his body. His new morph had plenty of new curves and features to explore. His nipples, his abs, his hips—all were different from what Sander was used to, and Sander was rewarded with a moan each time he brought his lips and tongue over these new features.

Finally, Sander’s kisses brought him to the waistband of Felix’s pants. “Hey, Felix. Sit on the edge of the bed for me.”

Sander hopped off the bed and onto his knees as Felix obliged with the request. “Oh, I don’t deserve you,” he said, blushing as Sander undid the button of his pants.

Sander slid Felix’s pants and underwear off as one. He took a second to admire Felix’s new dick, already hard and twitching slightly with his involuntary shudders, before licking down the length of the shaft.

Felix tried to stifle his moan, but failed as Sander took the tip into his mouth. His eyes were half-closed as he slowly took more of Felix into his mouth, every so often stopping to stick his tongue out and run it around Felix’s dick. It was all Felix could do to keep himself from thrusting even deeper into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Sander continued his rhythm of sucking and licking for a while, only vaguely aware of Felix’s moans and increasingly shallow gasps. He barely reacted when Felix moaned, “I- I’m coming,” except to increase his pace and stick his tongue out slightly to make more room in his mouth.

Sander felt Felix shudder before his mouth was filled with the taste of cum. He swallowed once, then twice, but his mouth only filled again, soon overflowing messily onto his face and the base of Felix’s dick.

Felix pulled Sander up so that he could kiss him, and only then did Sander fully snap back to reality. Their kiss was haphazard and sloppy; some of Felix’s cum ran down Sander’s chin, and he could feel more spatter onto his abdomen.

They pulled away from the kiss, panting. Felix looked exhausted, and Sander wasn’t far behind.

“T- that was… uh, nice.” Felix stammered, before giggling.

“I think I like this new morph.” Sander smiled.

Felix kissed him again. “I guess flirting works better when you’re blushing and covered in my cum,” he teased.

“Speaking of that…” Sander glanced down at the two of them, “Want to get cleaned up?”

“Only if we can take a shower together.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> *IV voice* oh jeez they’re doing the sex thing again, I’m going to get ice cream


End file.
